


Exhaustion

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

After a long day, Kylo makes Hux undress. The General is fighting yawns, pretending he’s fine, too stubborn to admit he’s all but falling asleep. He should have gone to bed hours ago, but he’s been busy. He won’t even sleep now, but Kylo gets that ‘Don’t say no to me, please’ look and he hates to admit, but it works.

Kylo sits, propped on cushions, and makes Hux sit on him, lying back over his chest. Kisses to his neck, roving like they seek buried treasure in his moans. Arms around him, a steady, uncompromising blanket. Slow, warm, soft touches that make Hux melt. He’s not used fully to letting go, to trusting someone else. It’s not a question of taking the pleasure, more that this is a form of gentle restraint. He can’t control the speed, can’t guide him more than moans of approval. Hands up behind, tangling in Kylo’s messy hair. No matter how he tries to tame it, it remains as unkempt and glorious as the man it crowns.

One leg bent up, Kylo’s long fingers opening him by degrees between all those kisses. They don’t go deep enough, but they ease his body with clever skill. A lazier need, not one born of anger or frustration. Kylo knows how to read his frame, and that should worry him, too. That this is already so familiar to them both, that a subtle grind to his ass has him utterly puddled in his lap.

When the Knight finally moves them, his back to Kylo’s chest, guiding Hux’s willing hole over that deliciously fat cock… Hux nearly wants to cry. He sinks so deep in, deeper than his digits. It doesn’t sting or burn, his passage welcoming a dear friend home. They slip as close as two men can get, and the swaying, rocking lulls him into a deep contentment. He’s still aroused, but it’s not a fight, not a race. He feels strong hands turned tender, feels tendrils of bliss thrill through him as they edge to completion by degrees.

When he does climax, he feels it diffusely. Trades the firecracker explosion for the whole body shudder. His cock stroked through every aftershock, and the man under him whispering kind words that crest and swell into sobs when he finds his own end.

The heat inside is glorious, and Hux is sleepy and fighting harder to keep his eyes open. Kylo, Kylo…

Shhh, comes the whisper. It’s okay. You can sleep.

He does. He has to. He feels so calm, so safe, so… Loved. Kylo holds him, and Hux knows it’s alright. Sleep. He can sleep.


End file.
